


Dream in a dream

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 三年前写的，补档。是关于Aegnor和Andreth的故事，梦中梦
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind
Kudos: 1





	Dream in a dream

**「留住你一面，画在我心间，谁也拿不走，初见的画面。哪怕是岁月，篡改我红颜，你还是昔日，多情的少年。」**  
  


【正文】

Aegnor走进里屋的时候Andreth刚从熄灭不久的炉火旁醒来。她伸手去取桌上的茶壶想为他斟杯茶，却发现茶水早已不知何时结上了一层薄霜，于是只好收回了手。

“你的脸色看起来很不好，Andreth。”Aegnor转身关上了门，才缓缓地向这边走了过来，又迟疑着在炉子对面停住了脚步，定定地站了一会儿才坐下。   
Andreth向前倾了倾身子，仿佛是想要靠近这冬日里唯一的热源，挂在身上的毯子也随着这个动作落在了地上；脖颈的肌肤裸露在冰凉的空气里，她因此微微打了一个寒战。见状他伸出手去想要替她重新披上，捡起毯子后犹豫了一瞬，最终却只是把它交回到她的手里。  
“谢谢。”Andreth接过毯子，低声道了谢，却没有立刻把它裹在身上。她眼帘微垂，说话的声音仿佛来自一尾迷失在荒野的孤蝶：“我做了一个梦。”  
Aegnor的手就僵在了那里，而她的视线沿着他的指尖向上触延勾勒，直到毫不掩饰地落入了他的眼睛。   
那个梦很长很长。   
梦里他们一同漫步在湖畔的树林里，他亲手编织了纯白的花环，她微笑着低下头去让他替自己佩戴在额前。倏尔惊醒了花丛里休憩的幽蓝蝶群，她因为惊讶险些跌进他的怀里，而他清朗地大笑着伸出手来扶住了她的双臂。   
他们在雪地里追逐着同一只鹿的踪迹，沿着它梅花一样的足迹飞驰，留下了两串浅浅的马蹄印，来到雪层厚一些的地方时，他的马放慢了步伐。眼看着她即将领先，却因雪下的枯枝绊住了马匹而生硬地被摔了出去。他立刻调转了马头向她奔来，连喝止的动作都没有完成就从飞驰的马上轻盈地一跃而下，皱着眉替她查看崴伤的足踝。  
他为了防线的守卫问题徘徊在柳树下久久地沉思，直到她来到他的身边问候早安。他听见了这声问候，笑着问她会不会打水漂，眼眸里闪烁着跳动的几点火星。她挑了挑眉捡起石片将它抛了出去，石片在平静的湖面上连着晕开了六个涟漪；他也捡了一块石片，抬起眸子随手一掷，她惊讶地看着它在水面上连续掠过十几个跳跃。   
她看见草灰色的平原被炎浪吞没，月光滤过焰芒被蚀成血红的柔光。他被包裹在残损的戎甲里，在战呼和号角声中一次又一次地举起长剑。有那么一两次他回头望向她，眼里倒映着的燃烧不断的火焰几乎将她湮没；而后他离她越来越远，英俊的脸庞上决绝的颜色被血色和火光映照成战场的荣光。   
有半面被焚毁的幽蓝孤蝶掠过了她的眼睫，她不由自主地跟随它沿着虚无的长河逆流而上，心中迷惘而又释然。她看见诺多儿女和伊甸人的所有悲伤和苦痛，看见无尽的硝烟后明亮的希望。最后她去到了一个地方，那个地方纯黑而又温暖，却没有火焰，也没有悲伤。  
“你梦见了什么？”Aegnor收回了手，目光侧开落在炉子边残存的余烬上。一星火光安静地闪烁着，冰冷的气流从未关紧的窗缝里挤了进来，只一次呼吸便将它彻底扼熄。   
Andreth看着他，一声叹息溢过喉间又被咽了下去。她抿了抿唇，视线移向一侧的书架，眼底的神色清晰起来：“你的长兄和我进行的一个……关于死亡的辩题。”  
他怔了片刻，旋即失声笑了出来，颇有兴致地抬起眼睛望向她：“那么你想好了怎样应对他的提问？”   
闻言她困窘地想要避开这个问题，因为那只不过是一个随口胡诌的借口罢了。她垂下头去摆弄那个茶壶，发现水面上结的薄霜已然融化，最后一两片碎冰也很快沉入水面下，融解不见。空气的温度高了一些，Andreth不安地动了动身子，莫名的烦躁令她感到困惑不解，她突然觉得自己有必要留下Aegnor——尽管他没有半分要离开的意思。  
“这你得让我想想。”她含糊地眨了眨眼望了回去，“我们的记忆可没有埃尔达这么清楚——倘若只是一个梦境，恐怕往往都在醒来后不久便会忘却。”   
Aegnor和她对视的时候她会觉得一整个世界的温度都会被他眼底深处的火星燃烧起来，真挚明亮，灼人而无法接近。她理应无法拥抱他，然而她却一直不愿割舍这光明和暖意。Andreth想要叹息，疑问命运之重究竟由谁承担，而每一次Aegnor总会向后退开一步。他允许她在冬日降临之际在他身边取暖，却从不会主动接近。她不清楚这是因为害怕彼此伤害了对方，或者是他无法接受这爱。  
他们听见从窗缝流溢进来的人群嘈杂声，有战士在呼唤Aegnor的名字。Aegnor的瞳孔微微缩紧，他知道战争爆发了；而这时跌跌撞撞地冲进门的卫兵证实了这点。  
“我知道了。”他吩咐那个战士替他准备好戎甲，随后站起身来像以往一样笑着同她道别。Aegnor转身向门口走去的时候Andreth觉得自己全身的血液都停止了流动，心脏仿佛被疼痛的铁丝束缚着艰涩地维持着鲜活，每一下的跳动都会被勒出鲜血。  
她看着他的背影，微微张了张口想要说些什么挽留的话，最终话语却只是滞在了喉头没有吐露。  
Aegnor最后在门口停下了脚步，紧握的拳头微微松开。他呼吸了几次平定气息，接着他回过头来，Andreth因为难以置信而睁大了双眼。   
而后他终于像是下定决心一样地开口：“Andreth，我……”   
她没有听清楚他后来的言语。   
彼时号角响彻苍穹，Andreth只听见泪水滴落的声音。 

她最后是因为刺骨的空气而醒来的，睁开眼后Andreth所见到的第一样事物便是北方天空上久久不散的浓烟和火光。   
随后木门被轻轻推开，她的侍女唤着她的名字走了进来。“您醒了，Andreth小姐。”她垂下头去，声音低沉，“我们明天必须离开这里……安格班的合围已经被打破了。”   
Andreth裹紧了身上的毯子。寒意在皮肤上带来紧绷的触觉，她疲惫地侧过头去。“您没事吧。”侍女倒了一杯热水递过去，神情忧虑。她接过后道了声谢，而后微微摇摇头：“只是……突然觉得很冷而已。”略作停顿后，她深吸了一口气，终于问出了她最想知道的那个问题：“Aegnor他们怎么样了？”   
“他们在最前线。”侍女的声音低了下去，而后逐渐染上不安和犹豫，Andreth注意到她的声音开始颤抖，“至于Aegnor殿下……他已经战死了。”  
Andreth垂下眸子。   
沉默在房间里被冻结在那一个瞬间，侍女注意到她的眼睛里有什么光亮在听到他的死讯的那刻熄灭了。然而她没有动作，只是那样平静地坐在那里，灵魂却早已沾满泪水。  
良久，Andreth轻轻开口说道：“请帮我把炉火生起来吧。”

“Aegnor,I feel so cold.”

Aegnor望着那只幽蓝色的孤蝶，好奇它的去向，于是干脆将注意力一直紧紧地跟随着它。   
它越过树梢风声，穿过繁花似锦，无忧无虑地在苍青色的天空下无所凭依地盘旋了一会儿，俯身向下，在Aeluin湖面上点开一圈涟漪——在那里有一位女子蓦然回首，她的黑发上点缀了星辰的辉芒，恬静的面庞上有月华浮现。  
哦，一如在上。  
Aegnor收住脚步，转而向湖边走去。  
他知道他们相爱了。  


**【补全剧情】见后**

——————————  
**【后】**   
这一切都是自动驾驶仪的神脑洞造成的……当我把《画情》听到第三遍的时候，Andreth的笑容忽然就出现在我面前了，她是那样真挚动人，我看着她几乎快落下泪来。  
我记得原来在lo上看到一截文青有发过关于他们的故事，那时我应该是第一次比较清晰地了解这个故事；而在那之前我也曾经向不同的人讲过这个故事，他们尽管不了解中土但是却能听得懂这个故事。我也在作文里写过，老师还给了我一段评语。   
其实这篇文从一开始就是Andreth的梦境，而她又在梦里做了一个梦。所以第一层梦境其实是Aegnor来向她道别，虽然我觉得他不会在战争一开始就……嗯。在梦里她又做了一个梦，那个梦是她和他没有结局的结局，所以在第一层梦境里Aegnor说她脸色不太好，看上去很黯淡；而那个时候Aegnor还没有离开她，所以她一直任由火炉熄灭着没有重新生火。

最后Andreth是因为寒冷的空气而醒。那时火焰已经熄灭，只有被焚毁了半边翅膀的蓝色孤蝶在刺骨的寒风中挣扎无悔。  


**【补全剧情】**  
暖黄色的烛光映在琉璃彩窗上，滤过一层温润的色泽。Findarato的臂弯里分坐着两个小团子，他步伐轻快地走进了Arafinwë的书房里——这两个重生不久的弟弟已经扯着他的金发足足有三个小时了。  
“你小时候也是这样喜欢扯住我的头发，Finda。”Arafinwë见状没忍住笑出声来，“而且你不但喜欢金色的头发，连你母亲的头发你都试过扯着睡了一整天。”  
Findarato终于把其中一个小团子交给了父亲，很快Arafinwë的头发也被扯住了。于是他无奈地叹息了一声：“你们这几个孩子里，也只有Ambarato不会扯我的头发了。”  
“Ambarato……”Findarato的呼吸滞缓了一刻，而后他微微摇头。Arafinwë注意到了他的动作，望向长子的目光也柔和了下来：“怎么？”  
“不，并没有什么。”Findarato撑起一个笑容望了回去。

  
“只是他或许再也不会回到我们身边来了。”  


**Author's Note:**

> *Ambarato=Aikanaro=Aegnor


End file.
